wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Teslyn Baradon
}}Teslyn Baradon is an Aes Sedai of the Red Ajah. She is from Illian Appearance She is scrawny with narrow shoulders, a gaunt face and a narrow nose. She has dark brown eyes and thin lips. Deposing of Amyrlin She was one of the Aes Sedai who allied with Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan and took Siuan Sanche into custody for her involvement with the Dragon Reborn. After Siuan is deposed, she becomes one of Elaida's close confidants. Ebou Dar and capture She is expelled from the Hall as a Sitter and sent to Ebou Dar along with Joline Maza as ambassadors of the White Tower. She meets Matrim Cauthon inside the Palace and has a debate over whether he should be returned to the White Tower, with the Rebel Aes Sedai embassy that are there as well. During this exchange she slips a note into Mat's pocket warning Nynaeve al'Meara and Elayne Trakand to be wary of the White Tower and in particular Elaida. She is later captured by the Seanchan after their invasion of Altara and made damane. During this time, she is also known as Tessi. Mat later visits her and vows to break her free to pay the debt of her note. She becomes increasingly grim under Seanchan captivity. She is finally rescued by Mat with the help of Egeanin Tamarath and the captive sul'dam. In Valan Luca's show After fleeing Ebou Dar Mat's group joins up with Valan Luca's Traveling Circus as a cover to escape Seanchan notice. When Egeanin is stabbed by Renna Emain, who then flees Luca's circus, Teslyn Heals the wound. Joline begins to throw things at Mat with the One Power when she finds that he is wearing a Ter'angreal that disrupts weaves. She is pulled aside by Teslyn who demands that she stops doing that. Teslyn then finds out that Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag is a High Lady of Seanchan and continues to approach her about forming a truce with the White Tower. Finally things get out of hand and Selucia slaps an a'dam on her and hands it to Tuon who forces control over her. Teslyn is in near panic when Mat defuses the situation and takes the bracelets off her and buries them with the promise that Teslyn won't bother Tuon again. Travelling with the Band After a skirmish with Darkfriends in Maderin Mat and the rest of his group decide to leave Luca's show. While riding through Altara they meet up with the Band of the Red Hand and begin to travel with them. Mat uses her to send a flare into the sky to signal his troops to spring an ambush against a Seanchan unit. The unit is just about completely wiped out. When Furyk Karede enters the bands camp to bring Tuon back to Ebou Dar, Sheraine Caminelle who has been made damane also accompanies him. Joline tries to get Melitene to let her go. Teslyn tries to convince Joline to forget about Sheraine when suddenly both are shielded by Sheraine herself. Mat manages to get Melitene to release the shields. She takes part in the battle between the Seanchan force that is trying to kill Tuon for the one hundred thousand gold crown reward and the Band of the Red Hand. She has to stand near the front ranks in order to feel in danger.